Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the very beautiful ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. She was kidnapped by Bowser during Super Mario Events. Mario rescues Peach from Bowser and she was safe once Bowser was defeated. She was damsel-in-distress every Mario games. She has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series and is available In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She will appear in The upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS. She has made appearances in NBA for the GameCube and SSX. Powers and Abilities Heart Powers: Peach is shown to be a heart princess. Her abilities are usually based around hearts and the power of love. With it, she can perform various abilities such as attacking, absorbing and repelling attacks,stunning opponents, interacting and manipulating objects, and healing. Wishing Powers: Peach also has powerful wishing abilities. She can strengthen and weaken anyone with it. In the Mario and Luigi series, she can also channel it into different powers such as telekinesis and converting it into a beam. Magic: Peach is an efficient user of magic. She can use it to put opponents to sleep, silencing opponents from using special moves, revive allies, or bombard a cluster of foes. Levitation: Peach can float in mid-air. Parasol Skills: Peach can effectively use a parasol. She can use it to block attacks, glide and float, and attack opponents. In Paper Mario, she has a special parasol that turns her into Bowser's guards and in Super Princess Peach, her parasol has a mind of it's own and can transform into a submarine. Emotion Empowerment: In Super Princess Peach, Peach can channel her emotions into powers. With Joy, she can fly and create cyclones. With Rage, she will create a magic fire around her making her invincible to enemies, attacks, and create earthquakes by jumping, it also increases her physical strength. Gloom will enable her to run much faster, jump higher, and turn her tears into strong water spouts. Calm heals her. Information Transfer: Sometimes when Peach is captured, she goes undercover, gathering information and sending it or useful items to Mario usually by letters. Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Living Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mario Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Tritagonists Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Neutral Good Category:The Icon Category:Females Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Paradaice Category:Multipliers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pink Heroes Category:Blondes